


七君莲（十二）

by SherlockWeston



Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M, 孟李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWeston/pseuds/SherlockWeston
Summary: ao3逼死我
Relationships: 孟浩然/李白
Kudos: 11





	七君莲（十二）

**Author's Note:**

> ao3逼死我

成亲的流程，一拜天地，二拜高堂，夫妻对拜……喝交杯酒。喝完交杯酒以后呢？便是送入洞房。

孟浩然挽上他的臂，在氤氲雾气中边酌酒边看他。而李白少见地有些紧张，小口小口地缀酒，但终究还是见了底。酒杯空了，孟浩然随意将它们拂在脚边。此时他们身处镜湖湖畔，湖面上是他们清晰的倒影，李白的手伸出来，去扯他的衣领，被孟浩然轻轻捉住。他看李白神色有点迷惑，缓缓道：“不用动我的……只你将衣物脱去就够了。”

李白还在手足无措，或是实在无法当着他的面潇潇洒洒去了自己的衣物，被孟浩然按在湖畔，先是扯开外袍，再去了一半里衣，便漏出半边胸膛。孟浩然低下头，在他锁骨上轻咬，手指一绕就解了腰带，探入衣物下方，去抚他劲瘦的腰际。

李白有些怕痒，手掌在敏感带摩挲所带来的刺激足以让他略微瑟缩。他推搡一下孟浩然的手，轻喘了几声：“夫子……痒。”

闻言孟浩然竟恶趣味般在他腰侧轻轻一握，李白颤了两下，被隔靴搔痒般的快感弄得不知所措。孟浩然对他的反应感到一丝有趣，解开亵裤，指尖刮擦过大腿根部，一直游过整个大腿内侧，而身下人颤得厉害， 咬了咬唇，又将喘息全抑制在嘴里。

他这一处的感官，似乎比小腹敏锐了好几倍。这对男性来说称得上罕见——实际上男性莲体本就不算常见。孟浩然轻声哄道：“把腿张开一点。”

李白阖上眼，不去看他，略有耻感却乖巧地打开大腿，被双手捉过。孟浩然低头，牙齿咬上柔嫩的大腿内侧，舌苔扫过敏感的肌肤，印上一个绯红色的印痕。他抽出一只手去抹早已备好的润膏，指尖揉揉尚未打开的穴口，探进去一点，紧致非常。因为不是莲期，这里变得很紧，但已经因为适当的挑逗而泌出液体，很快便吞下了第一根手指。

李白嘴里泄出几声羞耻的喘息，本能地想要逃离，被孟浩然掐住他的腿根，唇舌覆过去忘我地亲吻，按上后脑，打断他的思绪。李白有瞬间的模糊，很快被下体再次的吞吐的快感拉回。一吻结束时，李白略有点情动地埋在他的颈侧，眼中闪烁泪光，低微喘息了几声：“哈、夫子，不如……我来帮帮你如何？”

孟浩然已经上了三根手指，听了他的话，微微扭头咬了他的耳垂，换来几声嘤咛，继而道：“你大可不必勉强自己。”

李白缩了一下脖颈，脸上荡出些微的笑意，道：“夫子的话，自然无事……唔……”

但李白很快意识到自己在自掘坟墓。那东西他一只手也只能勉强握住，遑论口腔包裹住他。看得李白心中发怵。他先是伸出舌尖试探性地舔了舔阳物顶端，孟浩然一僵，沉下心来继续由他动作，手搭在蹭着他的腹部的软发上，让李白不时以为他就要按下去。

他张开嘴，勉强吞下一个头，很艰难地想往下去，皆因巨硕而失败。而孟浩然竟一直抚过他的腰侧、胸脯，捏着他的乳首搓揉。李白因他的动作呜咽，口中不经意吸缀一下他的顶部，孟浩然闷哼一声，手不受控制地轻轻一按，顶的李白眼角被逼出狼狈的泪。孟浩然扳起他的下巴，停止了他的徒劳无功，眼神压抑地看向他被磨红的唇和有点迷离的眼神，滚了滚喉头，说：“你还是别勉强自己了。”

李白有些丧气和委屈，方被乳首上的刺激感弄到喘息，轻喘道：“唔、太大了，我吞不下……”

“无妨。”孟浩然竟轻轻笑了笑，双眼微眯：“前面不行，那就用后面罢……总可以的。”

李白低下头不去看他，孟浩然知他定是被自己的话调笑到满面发热。他揽过劲瘦的腰，泛着点情热的红的肌肤被莲体与生俱来的敏感影响。李白在紧张，但并不害怕；也在怀疑，但并不畏惧。他埋在孟浩然的颈侧，讷讷地说：“我觉得还是很难……”这个话题被他自己的羞耻心打断，在一向敬爱的前辈面前说这种话、干这种事，他的洒脱已在无形中土崩瓦解了，此时脑子里充斥着想找个地方钻进去的想法。孟浩然不理会他的拘谨，甚至很欢愉他这幅窘迫的模样，侧过头去咬他的耳垂，逼他的喘息从缝隙里泄出一点。

“不难的。你可是莲体。”他安慰道，手指兀自进出着，三根手指被温热包裹，带出时俨然是沾了水光的色泽。手指在内壁按压、挑逗，那里很快湿了，滑腻而畅通无阻。搅弄发出噗咕的水声，液体从穴口溢出，渗进身下的泥土，寸草挠着股间，而孟浩然觉得时机差不多了，抱李白跨于自己身上，一面咬着他的乳尖，一面掐着他的腰往下按。

李白慌忙地感受着巨大异物的进入，和手指不能相提并论。吃下一个头已觉绷紧，再往下吞，到了中间部分时，已经非常勉强。他终于忍不住低泣：“后面也吃不下……夫子……”

第一次是醉酒，第二次是二次标记的莲期，记忆的模糊让李白对自己的承受能力不甚了解。孟浩然只是不管不顾地肏进去，后面的动作有些急躁，李白还未反应过来就已经坐在他身上。胀痛和阴茎一起贯穿了他，紧紧吸附着的穴肉又似乎能勾勒出来巨物的形状，将肚里撑得满满当当。无论是胸前的挑逗，还是内里的异样，都能刺激李白的神经，他本能地想呻吟，泄出一点媚音后又后知后觉地咬了唇，意识到孟浩然在与自己交媾，羞耻心便再度卷土重来，将他从脖子烧到了耳尖。此时孟浩然去看他，他无意识扫过前辈眼中自己的倒影，表情迷离而称得上魅惑，令他自己也阖上眼睛。

“别紧张，太白。”孟浩然依然朗声如玉，“习惯就好了。”

阴茎进得很深，李白闭眼之后身体的感官又都集中在感受那上面，一点点细微的摩擦也携来快意，此时孟浩然又突然轻咬了乳首，过于敏锐的快感让他不可控制地低吟一声，从尾音那里转了个调，听起来直叫人疯狂。渐渐适应过后，孟浩然将他轻放在草地上，往上按住他的大腿，双腿大张，露出润湿的腿根和吞没了整根的穴口。他开始大开肏合着，力道不狠却风卷残云，足以将李白拉入情欲的深渊里。快感自下体源源不断地涌来，一次次的抽出、插入，空虚被填满又猝不及防再回空虚，穴肉便每一次去挽留，翻出去的媚肉被孟浩然肆意揉捏。那里开始流起源源不断的液体，在拔出时四处飞溅，进入时又将液体堵了回去。李白被过激的快感搅得泪眼涟涟，太过婉转的呻吟自喉咙里溢出，很快被孟浩然的动作释放，情色的吟咏不断在这一方森林里回荡。

没什么力气去羞愤欲死，李白攀着孟浩然的肩，随他掌握情事的节奏。偶尔低泣几句慢点，又被阴茎坚挺而缓慢地擦过内壁，从神经末梢窜入大脑，逼他略微睁大了眼，口中又哑了几句无意识的话，下一秒又被干到失神。

“浩然……哈、浩然……呜哈……”他在情欲漩涡的缝隙里喊孟浩然的名字，孟浩然怔了一瞬。为表达对他的尊敬，李白从来是光明磊落地喊他一声夫子，孟浩然曾想过自己配不配这个称呼，但李白的坚持太过可爱，也任他开心。李白很少唤他的字，此时略显情色的音调，在末尾被他的冲撞逼着拐了弯，显得愈发动人和悦耳，倒像是邀请。孟浩然似乎笑了一声，一发深入，全送了进去。然后他停了动作，笑眯眯地看着喘息着的迷乱的李白，轻吻了他的唇，贴上脸颊，在他耳边咬着字说：“良辰美景不应是虚设，不如太白来吟诗一首？……嗯，就吟你写给我的那一首……”

然后他又动起来，动作相较之前慢了许多。李白咬了咬唇，面对他的得寸进尺，少有的咬牙切齿起来：“唔……哈，浩然你、唔嗯，你不是、隐士么……呜！……怎么能……”

孟浩然强硬地打断他的话语，孽根深埋他体内，与他身体紧紧相贴，理所当然道：“我虽然是隐士，归隐之前到底也是俗人。床第之事不应该多增加些乐趣么？”

他说得好像有道理，但李白顶着满面的潮红与他对视，到底放不开，扭头不去看他。孟浩然也不想逼他急了，安慰似的吻吻他眼角的泪，继续深入浅出，擦过某处软肉时，谪仙人宝石般的瞳子也被快感卷得破碎。他的身子本能一抖，被孟浩然扣住一手，变本加厉地往那里戳。他给李白翻了身，抱住他的腰又使他坐起，手轻柔地捏住他的下颔，另一只则高高抬起他的腿。李白尚不明白他在做什么，看到湖中的倒影时甬道便不受控制紧缩，夹得孟浩然又攻击他的敏感点，湖中的倒影也带着点哭腔叫了一声。交合的地方淫靡不堪，穴口被肏到胀红的颜色透过湖面还能看清。身上的痕迹从颈侧绵延至布满浊液淫液的腿根。这个姿势太过羞耻，孟浩然看到李白开始哭，见好就收，一边低语道：“太白，别哭，这只是‘我们的第一次’。”

而后他重新赏李白卧在地面，臀部吞得欢快，再次十指相扣，肏过他的敏感处，早就不堪刺激的李白阖眼夹了他一下，哭喘一声，泄了出来，精液滚进扎人的草地里。李白无意识地流泪，后知后觉地发现，他被肏射了。孟浩然显然非常满足，但事情还没完，在李白又被他干得硬起来之后，滚烫的柱身蹭过内壁，准确地抵住那里。李白浑身颤抖起来，战栗的快感令他双眼无神，大脑昏涨，一滴滴泪珠自眼角溢出，被孟浩然轻柔吻去。孟浩然揉了揉后辈柔软的白发，像是对待最珍贵的珠宝，他舔舐李白的耳垂，兀自安慰道：“只是成结，有可能会怀孕……但七君莲体孕率很小，你大可不必担心。呵，说起来你已经被成结标记过一次了，对吧？”

李白堪堪从深渊里回过神来，面对孟浩然的兴师问罪，没什么气力去争辩，应了一声。

孟浩然眯了眼，掐住他的腰，往里一撞，挤着他的敏感点而过，又撩起他沾了泪水的发丝，看他的轻咬下唇、晶莹的泪划过脸颊、眼中被快感蒸发了神智、满面潮红的样子，再低头一一吻过他天赐般的身体，吸缀着，最后语气中带了点笑意：“可是你最喜欢我，对吧？太白？”

“嗯……”李白攀着他的脖颈，与他抬起的头上一双目光相撞，依稀能从清澈的眼底辨出自己情动的影子。他的确很喜欢孟浩然，因此不会去拒绝他。成结的快感与前端的抚弄荡得他天翻地覆的时候，他默然流着泪，口里溢出媚喘，承受孟浩然所有的给予，前端同时射了满腹。

他眨了眨眼，泛着水光的眼到底不好平静下去。孟浩然又咬上他的右颈，将他的腿摁在腰侧，道：“还没到第二天，再来一次？”

…………


End file.
